Joey Mazzarino
Joseph "Joey" Mazzarino (born June 4thMazzarino's Facebook 1968)FAQs.org has been a writer & performer on Sesame Street since 1990.Sesame Workshop Season 40 Production Bios Beginning with Season 40, he is the show's Head Writer. He wrote his 1st sketch for the show, the Columbo parody "Colambo", as an audition piece, & soon found himself cast in the title role. He was promoted to head writer in season 40. With an inclination toward ad-libbing & a reputation as a cut-up on set, Mazzarino has become a prominent player in the current cast of Sesame Street. His recurring characters include Murray Monster, Papa Bear, Stinky the Stinkweed, & the boisterous, tutu-wearing Elephant, known as Horatio. In recent years he's also taken over for 1 half of the Two-Headed Monster from Jerry Nelson performing the character with David Rudman, who's been the performer of the horns up half of the character since 1992, when Muppeteer veteran Richard Hunt passed away. Mazzarino received his 1st Daytime Emmy nomination for the Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series in 2010. Mazzarino's writing credits include Bear in the Big Blue House & the non-Muppet series The Upside Down Show & Sheep in the Big City (which was created by former Sesame Street writer Mo Willems, & for which he also did voice-overs). He also co-wrote the screenplays for The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Muppets from Space & Kermit's Swamp Years. His Grouch-related characters are, Itchy, Grundgetta's pet Rottendoodle, a Grouch Delivery Man from episode 4237, Phooey Louie, Swampy, Hairy Hairy More Contrary, Spill O'Reilly, (a parody of Bill O'Reilly), & Bug from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Mazzarino is married to actress Kerry Butler who has appeared on Sesame Street as Ms. Camp, the letter carrier. They have a daughter named Segi, whom they adopted from Ethiopia. His daughter is the inspiration for the Sesame Street song I Love My Hair. Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street: A. B. C-more, Alligator, Ant, The Banana King, Bernie Broccoli, Big Foot, The Cheese, Colambo, Cousin Bear, Cowboy with a Drawl, Cricket, 'Dan Rather-not, "Dinner Theatre" son, The Elephant, Eliot Stabler Muppet, The Fairy Godperson, Geppetto, '''Grouch Delivery Man, Gulliver, Hairy Hairy More Contrary, Helmet, Henry Piggins, Ingrid, Itchy, Izzy, Jack ("Jack & the Beanstalk", 4211), Jack ("Jack Be Nimble", 4164), James Bond Muppet, Jamie Foxx, Joe Hundred Guy, Joey Monkey, Macaroni the Merciless, Mack, Mailbox Merry Monster, Mother Gross, Murray Monster, Murray, Narf, Number 0, Nucky Ducky, Papa Bear, Pedro, Pestie (4260) Phooey Louie, Pierre Blue, Pillow, Pipe Organ, Provenza, Robin, Sharpay (Muppetry only), Slug, Spalding Monster, Spill O ' Reilly, Stinky the Stinkweed, The Sun (in "The New Here is Your Life"), "Super K" son, Swampy, Tito, The Tooth Fairy, The Top Banana, Two-Headed Monster (left head, 2003 - present), Zostic *''Muppet Meeting Films: Gimley's Boss, Wesley, Franklin, Coffee Guy, Smerdley, Others *City Kids'' *''Dog City: Artie Springer, Officer Fuzzy *Billy Bunny's Animal Songs: Frog, Gopher *The Muppet Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''We All Sing Together'' : Murray *''Sing-Along Earth Songs: John-Boy, Smokey the Salmon *Sesame Street Stays Up Late!: MNN Logo Purple Monster *Elmo Saves Christmas: Lightning *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: Lester, Elwood *Big Bag: Chelli, Lyle the Sock *Quiet Time: The Wise Man *Muppet Time: Icky No-No, Kirby, 1 of the Frog Scouts *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Bug, 'Pestie' *CinderElmo: King Fred *Kermit's Swamp Years: Goggles, Joe the Armadillo (DVD extras only) *Elmo's World: Happy Holidays: Lavender Caroler *A Magical Halloween Adventure: Murray the Mediocre *What's the Name of That Song?'' *''The West Wing: Muppet Doctor *The Street We Live On'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters:'' Bobby *''Aliens in the Family: Spit, Yukkles (Green & Yellow) *A Sesame Street Christmas Carol: Joe Marley *Panwapa: Bill the Bug *Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Stan the Snowball *Count on Sports: Sir Harry the Tennis Ball *Happy, Healthy, Ready for School: Ready Stan, Rico *Here For You: Chester *Elmo & Abby's Birthday Fun!: Pail of Water Writing Credits *Sesame Street'' (including the Colambo skits, What's the Word on the Street? segments, & many celebrity spots) *''Muppets from Space'' *''[[The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland|The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]]'' *''Kermit's Swamp Years'' *''Sesame Street 4D'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Happy Healthy Monsters'' *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' - "Episode 321" *''Sesame Street Live'' - "Super Grover! Ready for Action", & "Elmo's Healthy Heroes"Jennifer V. Hughes, Sesame Street Live "comes to Izod Center", The North Jersey Record, September 30th, 2010. *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Here For You'' Voiceover Acting *''Abby's Flying Fairy School: Blögg David Rudman/Joey Mazzarino Muppet Pairings *'Davey' & 'Joey Monkey' *'Two-Headed Monster' *'Humphrey/'''Ingrid *'Cranky'/'Itchy' *'Baby Bear'/'Papa Bear' *'Baby Bear'/Cousin Bear *'Cookie Monster'/Stinky the Stinkweed *Mallard Capone/Nucky Ducky *MNN Logo Orange Monster/MNN Logo Purple Monster *Lieutenant Tao/Provenza *Gimley & his Boss *Luncheon Counter Monster & Gimley's Boss Predecessors/Successors Sources External links *ToughPigs.com interview, part 1 *ToughPigs.com interview, part 2 *Huffington Post interview Special extra pictures File:Cranky & Rather-not 2.jpg|'Dan Rather-not' Joey Mazzarino File:Spill O'Reilly.jpg|'Spill O'Reilly' Joey Mazzarino File:Swampy.jpg|'Swampy' Joey Mazzarino File:Phooey Louie.jpg|'Phooey Louie' Joey Mazzarino File:4198 f.jpg|'Hairy Hairy More Contrary' Joey Mazzarino File:Wiki.jpg|'Grouch' Delivery Man Joey Mazzarino File:Itchy.jpg|'Itchy' Joey Mazzarino See also *Muppet Performers *Muppet Puppeteers *Muppet Voice Actors *Animated Voice Actors *'Joey Mazzarino' on the Muppet Wiki *'Joey Mazzarino' on the Puppet Wiki *'Joey Mazzarino' on the [http://grouches.wikia.com/wiki/Grouches_Wiki Grouches Wiki] Page Navigation Category:All pages Mazzarino, Joey Mazzarino, Joey